Accurate stocking of products in display areas of a store can help improve productivity of a retail store. When an employee of a retail entity stocks a display area with a product, several issues may exist that prevent and/or hinder the proper stocking of the display area. As a result, products that could not be stocked are returned to the store/back room for storage until the products can be placed in the appropriate display area. The products that could not be stocked, which are returned to the store/back room, are referred to herein as overstock products. Ensuring that the existence of overstock products is not the result of improper stocking and/or issues associated with designated display areas can yield a more efficient inventory management process.